You and me (Lucifer x reader)
by drade666
Summary: You have been going out with Lucifer for a long time now and finally your able to sleep together.


_**You and me (Lucifer x reader)**_

You gently wrapped your hand around Lucifer's icy one as you led his gingerly into the bedroom, his usual prideful, confident demeanour slightly diminished. Over a year ago you started seeing the fallen archangel but only as of recent had you started dropping hints about sleeping together only to discover that Lucifer was a virgin. The first time he admitted it to you it was a shock to say the least then once everything sunk in it did make some sense to you, that and it kind of turned you on to think you'd be showing him his first time. Lucifer enjoyed seeing you smile so often he indulged you in things even if to him they made little sense or were just simply not of import to him but none the less he obliged, this was one of those things. Lucifer didn't particularly care about sex not cause he liked it or disliked it just simply didn't care about it so you decided to get him interested instead of simply doing it cause he wanted to indulge you. In the end Lucifer did become slightly interested in the act of having sex but once he considered it you were surprised to find that he was a bit nervous about it too almost exactly how you would expect a typical virgin to act.

"Just relax, I'm going to make you love it and maybe even beg for it," You tell Lucifer once your in the bed room standing along side the bed. Lucifer's pride starts to show again as he tilts his head a little with a smirk then huffs a laugh.

"My dear, I don't beg" Lucifer states pride fully

"You will for me" You assure him as a wicked grin crosses your face.

You ease Lucifer out of his shirts then gently caress his chest running you're hands down it to his sides feeling the muscles shift under your touch as you go. Your hands pass over small raised scars before finally stopping at his hips noting how Lucifer seems to watch your every movement very carefully but also with slight fascination. You slip your fingers into the belt loops in the front of Lucifer's jeans giving them a tug, the rough denim digging into them slightly when he pulls back a little before moving forward. You press your smooth lips against his feeling the grooves of them before parting your own to allow Lucifer's thick, forked tongue to enter your mouth. Lucifer starts shifting his legs a little then lets out a moan into your mouth as you undo his jeans but he almost seems surprised by the sound cause he pulls from the kiss you were sharing with a look of almost questioning on his face. Your hands swiftly remove his pants along with his boxers then your mouth is back on his placing a chaste kiss to Lucifer's lips as you ease him to the mattress. You break from him for a moment as you stand back up to remove your shirt and your bra finally revealing to Lucifer what you truly look like underneath the clothing he's always seen you in over the last year. You watch as he moves up the bed till he's resting against the pillows near the headboard with you quickly climbing up his body till you are between his knees.

Over the last year you've gotten to know Lucifer pretty well including knowing when he was nervous, which was rare but it did happen. You hear the subtle swallow as Lucifer watches your every move indicating to you just how nervous he truly is but at the same time you also shift your gaze to his achingly, hard cock between his legs. You take your hands placing them on Lucifer's thighs then gently push till his legs spread for you to fit further up between them. You take a moment to look Lucifer over as he sits awkwardly with his legs to either side of you with his face clearly starting to flush from both what you would assume is arousal and a little bit of embarrassment. Those startling blue eyes stare at you with wonder as to what you had planned next with just a slight amount of uneasiness behind them. You smile warmly then lean forward placing a string of lazy kisses along Lucifer's exposed chest to his stomach before running your hands along his groin muscles to his hips then back down again. Lucifer tips his head back against the headboard, heavily breathing through his nose as you continue to kiss, rub and occasionally nip him. You dip your head between Lucifer's legs to nip at his inner thigh then suck on the spot to leave a hickey earning you a soft moan from him that Lucifer swiftly chocked off not wanting to admit in any way that this was actually really enjoyable. You slowly work your way to Lucifer's cock till you finally lick a strip up the underside of it earning you a full out gasp as Lucifer bites his lower lip trying to hold back a moan rather pathetically. You start at the head, gently taking the smooth crown into your mouth, the taste of pre-cum washing over your tongue as you slide it over the slit before taking him deeper into your mouth. Lucifer's legs tense as his hands ball in the sheets to either side of him with his head leaning against the headboard to the side, his breath hot and heavy as his chest heaves up then down while his eyes close in complete bliss. You hallow out your cheeks to start bobbing your head earning a steady groan from Lucifer.

"Mmm, (Y/N)" Lucifer manages to rasp out but your mouth is currently too occupied to care about talking to him.

"(Y/N)…I…I'm" Lucifer stammers as you feel his cock throb in your mouth signalling you to pull off. Lucifer whimpers a little at the loss but your no fool, swiftly sliding your hand around his shaft to stroke him swiftly till you feel his hot cum pour over your hand. Lucifer pants as you move up beside him taking his head gently in your hands then guiding him to lay on your shoulder, feeling him shudder slightly as he does so. You place a gentle kiss to the top of Lucifer's head then stroke his hair while he comes down from his first orgasm but after a few minutes you feel something smooth and wet slide up your sternum to between your breasts. When you look down Lucifer meets (Your eye colour) with his startling blue ones with his forked tongue firmly planted between your girls. You let Lucifer press you to the mattress this time as he straddles your lower legs you feel the smooth flesh of his tongue slide along your stomach before feeling the graze of his teeth on your breasts. You buck your hips trying to get him to pay attention else where but Lucifer continues to tease you as you can now feel his surprisingly smooth hands sliding over along your sides to your hips where you feel him undo your jeans before yanking them past your thighs but he leaves your underwear in place. Lucifer cups your wet pussy in his hand then you feel his hand start to rub, moving the fabric of your underwear along it to create friction. You feel Lucifer's hand pull off of you then the distinct feeling of your underwear being pulled down then off before Lucifer's hand returns, this time the direct contact makes you moan with pleasure. Lucifer smiles as he leans his head down till you feel that marvellous thick, wet forked tongue slide along your stomach again reviling in the feeling until you feel something breach your entrance, long and slender sliding in then out again. You swiftly determine that Lucifer has slid 2 fingers into you as he slides them in then out again you wreath on the bed from the intense sensations going through your body. Your legs spread for Lucifer as he curls his fingers inside you a couple more times then pulls out, you try to catch your breath but feel something far thicker now at your entrance as he pushes in you feel every inch of his cock sliding inside of you.

"Oh, Fuck!" You curse as your back arches off the bed with legs spread as wide as you can. You feel your orgasm swiftly building in your lower stomach as Lucifer begins to move, rolling his hips then thrusting in and out. You feel Lucifer's rhythm hitch then feel his warm cum flowing in to you making your orgasm punch from you in a single instant. You feel Lucifer pull out then lay beside you, getting as close as he can as you reach a hand up to tussle a loose strand of hair out of his face before kissing him. Lucifer pulls you close then flicks a wrist to pull the blanket over the both of you causing a smile to slowly creep across your face before closing your eyes to let the darkness envelope your world.


End file.
